Nasty, Naughty Boy
by Kriminal Krissy
Summary: Songfic/Dramione Hermione proves a point. Rated M for later Chapters. Prologue is set a little more into the story. Begins at 1. Sexy Lil' Me. I Love Reviews.
1. Prologue:

Nasty, Naughty Boy

Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for what I create.**_

**(A/N: This is an excerpt from a later chapter. Also, if you see any spelling or grammar mishaps please inform me immediately so that they can be fixed.)**

Hermione climbed out of bed and pulled on some comfortable black gym shorts and threw on a purple t-shirt, before heading off to breakfast. She arrived at the Great Hall and silently walked over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat. Ron, Lavender, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Dean were already there.

Hermione chanced a glance at "Won-Won" and "Lav-Lav" at the breakfast table. They were truly sickening. For God's sake, it was Saturday morning. She was seated next to Ginny, who sat cringing every time they snogged, which, unfortunately, was frequently. Hell, "Lav-Lav" was, nearly, giving Ron a lap dance. Rolling her eyes she looked at Harry, who pretended to gag. Hermione and Ginny giggled softly at Harry's display.

"Well, if it isn't Pothead, Weasel-bee, and Mudblood," came a cold familiar voice. Malfoy smirked, as did Adrian Pucey, Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes followed by Harry and Ginny who gave an eye roll of their own while "Won-Won" and "Lav-Lav" finally came up for air wearing confused looks.

"Sod off, Malfoy. I mean, by God, can't we bloody well have a peaceful morning. I mean, it's bad enough I have to hold my food down while Ron and Lavender practically shag on the table, but you," Hermione exclaimed," Never mind."

Everyone stared at Hermione as if she had three heads. Malfoy had a look of respect on his face due to her brutal honesty, along with the rest of the Slytherins, Harry and Ginny were biting their tongues to keep from laughing, Ron was turning red from embarrassment, and Lavender looked furious.

"You're just jealous because no one will ever like you, Granger. You will always be the same bushy-haired, know-it-all, mudblood prude," snapped Lavender. Everyone looked to Hermione.

"I AM NOT A PRUDE!!" Hermione shrieked.

"Prove it," replied Lavender with a smirk.

"Room of Requirement, ten o'clock, 6th and 7th years only. Bring something sexy, not slutty that is if you have anything, "Lav-Lav"", smirked Hermion


	2. 1 Sexy Lil' Me

Chapter 1. Sexy Lil' Me

_10:13 a.m. September 1, 2009_

Ms. Head Girl Seventh Year Hermione Jean Granger Know-It-All, Bookworm, Gryffindor Princess was in a bit of a dilemma. She could not find her **brand new lingerie**; the lingerie that she had spent nearly all of her money on while she was in America for the summer. It was all placed in the same bag tucked away in her room, but she had no idea as to where she had placed it.

She had looked for the large bag throughout her entire room and had yet to find it. She prayed to God that her mother and/or father hadn't found it. If they had they would have thought the worst. The thing was that Hermione just loved lingerie. She loved how good it looked on her and knowing that she was sexy no matter what anyone else said. It made her feel confident.

She continued her frantic search, knowing full well that she had less than forty-five minutes to find her prized processions, pack them, and get on Hogwarts Express. Flying across the room and flinging open her almost empty closet door she caught sight of the bag stuck behind her clothes hamper. Nearly jumping for joy she threw the contents of the bag into her last of six suitcases. Each suitcase filled with her lingerie, books, clothes, shoes, various hair and make-up products, and knick knacks, to place in her private room within the Head's dorm, was now ready to explode.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," Hermione stated firmly as each suitcase levitated down the stairs and plopped down next to the front door. She returned to her room and grabbed her personal entertainment: iTouch, PSP, iPhone 3G, and Sony Vaio Transparent Screen Laptop. Carefully placing each item in her Iron Fist Killer Robot Tote, she glanced over herself.

A lot had changed. She had dyed her hair to a dark brunette and permanently straightened it, with the help of the new and stronger solution of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. Instead of her tom boy baggy jeans she now wore a pair of black skinny jeans. Instead of rumpled old sweaters she now displayed a black and gray plaid woven top. Replacing her ratty old tennis shoes were black and grey stripe Converse high tops. Imbedded in her belly button was a navel piercing.

Smiling softly to herself, she headed down stairs. Grabbing Crookshanks' cage she opened the door while the cat came running to it from the living room. Her father having already loaded five of her six suitcases in the car was returning to the house when he caught sight of Hermione.

"You look gorgeous, sweetie," he said softly before kissing her forehead and grabbing the last bag. Hermione called for her mother, who came dashing down the stairs in tears, like every year she left for Hogwarts. The older woman threw her arms around her before pulling away.

"Now I know this is your last year, but that doesn't mean you can slack on your studies or go gallivanting with numerous boys. You need to stay focused on the main goal: your education, but remember: All work and no play makes Hermione a dull girl," stated her mother with a stern expression. Hermione knew she was joking, but nodded anyway.

"Just have fun," her father chuckled quietly in her ear so her mother wouldn't hear, "but no boys!"

"Of course, daddy," replied Hermione with an innocent expression.

_10:51 a.m. September 1, 2009_

Running through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Hermione quickly pulled her suitcases from the cart and threw them into an empty compartment under the train before boarding. She looked into each compartment before spotting two redheads. Sighing, she pulled the door and smiled.

"Hey guys," Hermione grinned. Everyone looked in her direction with hanging jaws, especially a Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley and Harry James Potter.

"Hermione?!" both boys exclaim with surprise.

"Well look at sexy lil' you," exclaimed Ginny.

"Yeah sexy lil' me."

**(A/N: Pictures for this chapter are on my profile. I, personally, need pictures to see what I'm reading, so, yeah. I hope you enjoyed it. Dramione, eventually, I pinky promise. There will be a few other pairings as well.**

**-Albus Dumbledore is still alive, along with everyone else, including: Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, and Severus Snape.**

**-Ron is dating Lavender, Harry is dating Ginny, Draco is single, and Hermione is single.**

**-Albus is still Headmaster, and Severus is still Potions Master.**

**I love ReV!EwS!i!)**


	3. 2 Deception At Its Best

Chapter 2. Deception At Its Best

_11:00 a.m. September 1, 2009_

"Then he catches the snitch," Harry exclaimed.

"No bloody fucking way! I had 5 galleons on those wankers," Ron growled.

Hermione sat by watching her friend's mouth move, but not fully comprehending what exactly was said. She peeked out the window as the train finally began moving. Pulling her iTouch out and placing the buds into each ear before she blasted the music. Curling into a fetal position, she began to drift off, the conversation continuing without her attention needed.

_Dream_

_She flew higher hanging onto the hard body in front of her. Fearing that if she let go she would plummet to an untimely death, but feeling safe knowing that there was someone there to protect her, to keep her from falling._

_She somehow felt safer with this particular person close by. This person with platinum blonde hair-_

_**BANG! **_Sitting up quickly, Hermione sees Malfoy and company at the compartment door, smirking. She rips the ear buds out of her ears, intent on giving them an earful, but Ron gets to it before her.

"What the hell do you want ferret?!"

"Now, now Weasel that's no way to talk to ones far more superior than yourself and your disgusting family. I really couldn't give a shit about whatever you have to say. I've come in here to rescue this poor gorgeous creature that's huddled herself up against the window to keep away from whatever disease the mudbloods gave you during the war. Milady?" At this Malfoy gave a mock bow and his friends shared grins and smirks, whilst the Golden trio and company shared confused and furious looks. Hermione decided to play along and see how far she could get the high and mighty puree to go with a mere mudblood. Winking at her friends, secretly, she rose to her feet.

"Thank you oh so much Mr. Malfoy." He led her out sending his infamous smirk towards the partially stunned group, but as soon as the door shut, they burst into absolute hysterical laughter at how dumb the groups of Slytherins actually were.

_Outside the compartment_

Upon hearing the laughter, they all turned around and each boy raised one of their perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"I must have forgotten my bag. Excuse me," Hermione said softly as a blush crept along her cheeks. As she swept by Draco caught her hand in his and kissed it.

"Our carriage is the last car. It's not hard to find us from there," he smiled seductively sending shivers down Hermione's spine," Also, tell Potter and Weasel to send Granger to the Perfects' compartment when she gets back from wherever the hell she is."

"Sure. No problem," she gulped before racing back to her friends' compartment. Throwing the door open she raced inside as the Slytherins continued to their carriage, chuckling.

"Damn, Drake she was cute and naïve. Perfect lay. I bet you ten galleons she's a virgin, too," Theo commented with a leer.

"Calm yourselves, gentlemen. All in good time," Draco purred.

_Inside the compartment_

"Guys keep it down or they'll know something's up."

"Sorry, 'Mione, but it's just that…that…that he thinks and they don't know and…and, "Ron muffled his face in Harry's jacket to keep from laughing so loud the entire train heard. Shooting a glare at Ron and everyone else within the walls of the compartment she quickly departed, this time with her bag.

Harry looked around before saying with a smile and shake of his head, "That's deception at its best."

**(A/N: The group of idiot Slytherins include the following: Draco Malfoy, Adrian Pucey, Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe.**

**-Sorry I haven't written in forever!! School's been hell!**

**-Support the arts (Orchestra, band, choir, theater, art)!**

**I love ReV!EwS!i!)**


	4. 3 What Are Friends For?

Chapter 3. What Are Friends For?

_11:46 a.m. September 1, 2009_

Hermione moved down the hall towards the last car, but as she reached the door anxiety began to take over. She hesitated as her hand moved towards the door. Her hand stayed in place for a few seconds before, shakily, opening it.

Everyone in the car looked up. The girls glared and the boys wore smiles that reminded her of the cat from _Alice in Wonderland_. She scanned the room quickly looking for Malfoy, but someone's hand dropped on her shoulder. Her first instinct was to pull her wand and shove it against their neck, but she stopped herself. Instead she calmly turned to see Zabini.

His eyes moved over her skin and back up. Leering he motioned with his head to another door in the back of the car. She looked confused, so he took the incentive to lead her to it. He pulled to door open and pushed inside before shutting it again. She was shocked and somewhat scared. Looking around, she noted she was in the luggage car and that one Draco Malfoy was smoking a cigarette.

"There you are," he leered," Was about to send out the hounds."

'_You mean Crabbe and Goyle,' _she silently chuckled.

"No need."

"So, you got a name?"

Thinking quickly she replied hastily,"Mia. Mia Rayne."

"Well, Mia, I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. Do you smoke?" He held out the cigarettes for her to take one, but she shyly shook her head. He gave her a mischievous smile before patting the box that he was leaned up against. She cautiously moved towards it and then leaned on it. He sank to the floor and pulled her with him. She, unfortunately, had lost her balance and started to fall. Luckily, Malfoy had caught and flipped her over, so she was sitting in his lap.

"Sorry," she mumbled. She began scrambeling to get up, but stopped when he pulled her tight against him. She gave in and shifted around to get comfortable. He just grinned looking down at her. Her hair was slightly messy, cheeks flushed, and shirt opened up more than she probably relized.

He tipped her head to up and slid one hand into her hair, while the other wrapped around her body. Her legs dangled lifelessly off the side of his. He placed a feather light kiss on her lips before deepening it.

His canines grazed her lower lip before giving it a soft tug. At this she gasped and arched her body up. He slid his tongue into her mouth as she gasped. His tongue teased hers before he pulled away smirking.

"Don't worry about it, _Granger_. What are friends for?"

**(A/N: I know you're what you're thinking. **_**You haven't updated in months and all you give us is this?**_

_**-**_**Sorry, but I've been dealing with a lot of stress as of recently and I haven't made time for this, but I'll try to have a longer chapter by next weekend.**

**I love ReV!EwS!i!)**


	5. 4 Just Admit It

Chapter 4. Just Admit It

_12:34 a.m. September 1, 2009_

Hermione was trembling furiously. She stared at him in complete shock, and couldn't help wanting more of the kiss. Coming to her senses she tried to get up, but he wasn't having it. She started whimpering as he held her in a tight embrace. Her legs were locked into place as Malfoy had thrown one of his over hers. Her arms were free, but he was too strong for to push away. He had a death grip on her waist.

"Malfoy, please, let me go," Hermione's voice was shaking. She was scared of him. Something she had never wanted to admit.

"Oh no. You've been a naughty kitty, Granger. You thought you could pull one over on me and the rest of us. Wrong. We knew it was you. You're the only girl that would hang out with the two shits that isn't insane or related to them. Lovegood is a loon and Weaslette is a Weasel. So that leaves you," He drawled in her ear. Her nuzzled her neck and nipped. She gasped, "You've gotten very sexy since I saw you last. What did you do with yourself?"

"Malfoy, I'm sorry. I'll never do it again I…," before she could continue he silenced her with a soft kiss and then slowly pulled away.

"The way I see this is you've got two options. One, you answer my previous question or two, you shut it and we snog."

Hermione didn't know what she was thinking when she suddenly said, much to her and Malfoy's surprise," I like option two."

She pulled his face down and kissed him with an intense passion. He kissed her back with equal intensity. She began tugging at his blond locks making him groan, her hands massaging his scalp as their tongues met. His arms tightened around her waist and his leg slid off hers so she was in between his legs. She sat up, not breaking their kiss, and ran one of her hands up and under his shirt. She felt his hard, taught muscles flex under it. Moaning she pulled away and met his piercing gaze.

"Granger, I…," This time she cut him off with a searing kiss.

"Draco, stop calling me Granger. You know my name," She continued the steamy kiss and then began tugging off his tee. He yanked it off and threw it to the left of them. He pulled her up and pushed her against the luggage. He was tempted to just tear open her shirt, but she still had to go back to Pothead and Weasel King and he wasn't feeling up to being jumped by the dunderheaded duo.

"Granger, _Hermione_, "He stated calmly making her wince slightly," If we're going to do this then it's not going to be in the luggage car and you're not telling Potty and Weaselbee. Got it?"

She nodded, blushing, and reached down grabbing his gray tee off the floor, holding it out for him. He looked down at the shirt and smirked. Placing his hands on either side of her head he ground his pelvis into hers.

"Feel that _Hermione_? This isn't over. I can't wait until we're alone again."

"I'm sorry Draco, but it is over. This was supposed to be a joke. That's all," With that she ducked under his arms and flew out the door. His head banged against the high piled trunks.

'_Should've taken her while I had the chance'_

_Outside the luggage car_

Without looking up Hermione ran towards the exit and bumped right into someone. Hermione's bag and the other person's things went everywhere. Hermione's head snapped up to see a girl looking directly at her with a why-the-fuck-did-you-run-into-me-and-are-you-alright-look.

"I'm so sorry," she said helping the girl pick up her book and make-up. Hermione glanced up to see Malfoy, now with his shirt on, donning his infamous smirk on his gorgeous face.

'_Gorgeous? Where the hell did that come from?'_

"No its okay. No harm, no foul. I'm Selene by the way," the girl replied with a small smile noticing Hermione getting fidgety under the tall blond boy's gaze.

'_He must be her crush_,' Selene pondered on this while Hermione picked up the contents of her bag. Hermione offered Selene a hand which she happily took. Hermione was about to leave when Selene reached out placing her hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned around to see the girl giving her a shy look that told Hermione she wanted to ask something, but was afraid it would sound stupid.

"Yes?"

"Could you show me to the Heads' compartment?"

"Are you a Head?" Hermione was shocked. She thought it was just her and Malfoy.

"Yeah. Professor Dumbledore decided to have four Heads this year. It was supposed to be one from each house, but the overall scores of four students stood out and Dumbledore thought that it would be best to give the opportunity to the four students that deserved it the most."

Hermione looked up at Malfoy who just shrugged. Blaise stood up with a wilily grin.

"Well, you got me. I'm a head, too. Sorry I didn't tell you, Drake."

"Zabini, you jackass," Draco laughed good-naturedly.

_The two girls had in the meantime escaped the car._

"I'm Hermione Granger, "she held out her hand and Selene took it. Hermione gave the girl the once over. She had short, chopped black hair, bright green eyes, and tanned skin. Selene wore a DSQUARED2 Georgina Prom Dress, ALMOST FAMOUS white front zip skinny jeans, and a pair of Alexander McQueen's that made her tight quads look miles long. On her head was an ivory crochet slouch beret.

"Selene Sinister…So what's up with you and Blondie?"

"Who? Malfoy? Nothing's up with me and him," Hermione said in haste.

"Right, "replied the girl in a slow drawl, "So, what you're saying is you didn't just stumble out of the luggage car, red faced, chest heaving, hair everywhere with him in tow, smirking at you?"

Hermione jokingly said, "What are you? A Slytherin?"

"Actually, yes I am," she said giving Hermione a small smile. Hermione cringed.

'_Too bad. She was kinda nice._'

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm a Gryffindor."

"And?"

"We're not supposed to be friends."

"Well I've done a lot of things I'm not supposed to. Let's just add this to my list. Friends?" Selene asked extending her hand towards Hermione. Hermione looked at it for a moment before taking it yet again and shaking.

"Friends."

"So…."

"So what?"

"You like him, huh?"

"No. Absolutel-"

"Just admit it."

**(A/N:** **I love ReV!EwS!i!)**


	6. 5 It's All Greek To Me

Chapter 5. It's All Greek To Me

_6:08 p.m. September 1, 2009_

Hermione glanced up at the darkening sky with a small smile, instinctively knowing they were getting closer to the school. They were probably less than a few minutes away and that excited her to no end. This year was going to be different. There was no more Voldemort, no more horcrux hunting, and no more Death Eaters.

_Except for Malfoy, that slimy git and his slimy hands, slimy face, and stupid smirk. His stupid soft, kissable lips and bright, silvery eyes that seem to look into your soul._

Shaking her head, sighing, Hermione felt the train jerk to a stop. She retrieved her bag and waited for her friends, including Selene, who had been introduced to everyone. The only ones that didn't seem to like her were Ron and Ginny. She thanked the Gods that none of them had asked questions about the Malfoy prank, yet. Selene soon exited the compartment and reclined against the wall with Hermione. She looked slightly peeved.

"What happened now," Hermione grunted.

"Weasleys. Don't worry about it Mia." Hermione liked her new nickname. It sounded a hell of a lot better than _Herms _and she wasn't fond of '_Mione _much, either.

"What did they say?"

With a soft whining voice, Selene replied," Don't worry about it."

Once the rest of the group had joined them, plus the two scowling red heads, they proceeded to the carriages, but of course, not before running into Draco.

Always one for dramatics, Draco gasped, "Mia! There you are! We were worried sick and I see Potter and he-Weasel have managed to pull you and another beautiful, young woman into their evil and poverty-stricken clutches. No matter," Malfoy managed to grab both Selene and Hermione's wrists and pull them into his group, handing Selene off to a grinning Blaise, but keeping Hermione for himself," Now I can't in good conscious have two gorgeous girls running about with weasels and potheads. Who knows what you could catch?"

Laughing, the large group of Slytherins pushed past Harry and his friends, dragging Selene and a stunned Hermione with them. Draco held Hermione against his side and pulled her off the train.

_Meanwhile, back on the train_

"What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know, Ron, it's all Greek to me."


End file.
